Roses, Love and Lies
by U-N-Owen96
Summary: Austin and Ally were strangers who met in the park one day. The two strangers got to know each other and became friends. Austin got her flowers, he said he loved her and he lied to her. He said that they'd be together forever. He said that she was his one and only. He said that there was nobody else. He said he loved her. She believe it all but that was all a lie. - One Shot


He said that we'd be together forever. He said that I was his one and only. He said that there was nobody else. He said he loved me. I believe it all but that was all a lie. Let's take it back to the beginning…

_2 years ago_  
I was sitting in the park like I do every Friday night. Everything was nice and peaceful and there was nobody around. It seems like I could just sit here for eternity. I hear somebody walk up behind me and I start to freak out a little bit. He comes and sits down next to me.

"Hey. I've seen you around here quite a lot lately. You look lonely all the time so I thought that I'd just come and say hi." He says. He doesn't seem so bad now so I decide to continue the conversation.

"Well hey there." I don't really know what else to say. "Yeah, I'm not that lonely. I come here just to get away from everything and be by myself for a while. I find it quite peaceful"

"Okay. You seem like you want to be alone. But maybe if you want to meet up at some time, here's my number." He hands me a piece of paper with a phone number on it. He starts to walk away but then turns around and winks at me then walks away again. I feel like he could be a really good friend.

_1 year ago_  
"I'm so glad that you agreed to come over tonight." He says when I walk through his front door and into his house. We've been friends for about a year now and tonight he has invited me over to dinner. He seemed kind of nervous when he asked me so I think there's something up.

"There's something I need to ask you, but first come with me." He takes my hand and leads me into the kitchen. The first thing I see are flowers, everywhere. They aren't just any ordinary flowers either; roses, my favourite. I turn to him and ask "What's all this for?"

"Ally, I like you. I have for a while but I just didn't know how to tell you. I've decided to tell you today because exactly a year ago we met. I remember when I first saw you that we would be together forever. Maybe friends, maybe more. I asked you to come here tonight so I could ask you to be my girlfriend. So, will you be my girlfriend". Of course I said yes. I felt exactly the same way about him as he did about me. I have a good feeling about this.

_6 months ago_  
We've been together for about 6 months now. 2 months ago he proposed to me and asked me to marry him. Of course I said yes. I loved him and he loved me. Today we are moving in to our very first house.

"I can't believe that we're moving in together. A year and a half ago we didn't even know each other. Now look at us." He says as we pulled up into the driveway. "I love you so much Ally." He says as we walk through the front door. "I love you too." I replied to him. "And we'll be together forever." He said after me.

After standing in the doorway for what seemed like forever, we go back outside and start taking the boxes out of the car. It took most of the day but all of our things are inside. Now all that needs to be done is unpack everything. That'll be the hard part.

_2 weeks ago_  
5 and a half months ago we moved in together. Our wedding is in two weeks and I could say that I'm a bit nervous about it. I mean, why wouldn't I be nervous? I know that there is nothing to worry about but I'm still a bit scared.

I was spending the day with a few friends to try and forget the wedding for a bit. When I get home, there is a car in the drive way but it isn't ours. I wonder whose it is and think that it's probably one of his friends. I open the door and a girl is on the other side of it as if she was about to leave. I don't say anything to her but just walk inside and ask who she was.

"She's just an old friend. I haven't seen her in years and she only just moved back here. I invited her over so we could catch up. Nothing is going on between us. Trust me. You're my one and only. We'll be together forever." I left it at that and took his word for it.

_Today_  
It's the day before our wedding and truthfully I am freaking out about it. A good freaking out, not a bad one. I wake up and look around for him but he's nowhere in sight. I go into the kitchen to make some breakfast. I see a note folded in half on the table with my name on the front of it. I pick up the note to read it.

_Dear Ally,_

_I'm sorry to tell you this now but I find it's better to tell you now rather than later. That girl you saw me with a couple of weeks ago isn't just an old friend. She's my ex-girlfriend. I didn't invite her over but she found me and came over unexpectedly. She told me that she still loved me and that breaking up with me was the worst thing that she ever did. After talking to her for a bit, I realised that I still love her too. I never stopped loving her. I love you but I think I love her just a little bit more. Last night after you went to bed, I packed up my things and moved away with her. I know that you'll never forgive me. I'm sorry that I lied to you but please remember all the good times we had together. That time when I asked you to be my girlfriend and filled my whole kitchen with roses because I knew that they were your favourite. That time when we first told each other that we loved each other. But please don't remember that time I lied to you a couple of weeks ago. Meeting you in the park a year and a half ago was probably the best day of my life because it was the day that I first talked to you. I was so nervous that you didn't want to talk to me and you thought that I was some sort of freak._

_I'm sorry that all of this happened but I find this is the best thing to do. Once again, I'm sorry. I hope that you can forgive me someday. Goodbye for now... Love Austin._

Austin said that we'd be together forever. Austin said that I was his one and only. Austin said that there was nobody else. Austin said he loved me. I believe it all but that was all a lie.


End file.
